The One Time Santana Was Ill And Quinn Made Soup
by TheToothFairy123
Summary: Santana's been ill , so Quinn being the ever-loving girlfriend makes her dinner to help her on her road to recovery. Same verse as 'It's Always The Little Things'. Quinntana with a mention of past Fabrevans and Brittana friendship. Read, Enjoy and Review :D


**I'm back again! I've been ill which obviously prompted this fic, loosely based on real life but with me and my best friend.**

**Un-beta'd so please tell me if there's anything horrifically wrong with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, Fox does and I do not own the film that is mentioned later on in the fic!**

* * *

It's been an entire week, a whole seven days she's been bed stricken! All she wants to do is get out of the house and see her girlfriend, but she can't. As much as she tries – and she does – she just can't heave her exhausted body out of bed.

Santana's had sinusitis, which is basically the flu but worse, and her face had been swollen. Brittany came over to see her the first day and told her she looked just like Trouty Mouth; let's just say after that, no one, and she meant NO ONE, was allowed to come and take care of her. Thinking back, that was a terrible idea. Quinn wouldn't have minded, she did go out with Sam once upon a time.

It was 1pm; everyone was still in lessons, so she took her extra strength antibiotics (her parents were doctors and they only do the best for their little girl) and tried to sleep, seeing as she had nothing better to do.

**QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS**

Santana woke up to the sound of pots and pans being bashed around downstairs in the kitchen, she glanced at her clock on her bedside table and saw that it was now 6:30pm. She guessed it was her mum, home from work to make her dinner before she left again for the hospital. Feeling slightly better and with more energy Santana got up from her bed, grabbed her duvet, wrapped it around herself like a cocoon and trudged out of her bedroom and made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

When she arrived in the kitchen she wasn't expecting what she saw. There, in front of the cooker, was none other than her girlfriend, Quinn Fabray. Quinn _never_ cooked, whenever they had a night in Santana always cooked or they got take out.

Santana was sure she was seeing things; it must have been the antibiotics. So Santana - being Santana - grabbed the closest thing to her and lobbed it at Quinn's head.

Quinn yelped in shock and pain, she hadn't been expecting anyone to disturb her, Mr and Mrs Lopez were still at work and Santana was still asleep, or so she thought. She turned around with the offending object in her hand and said "An orange Santana, _really_? That's the only way you thought you could get my attention?"

"I'm sorry boo, I thought you were a ghost or spirit or something," Santana replied with a little remorse.

Quinn just looked at her with her signature eyebrow raised.

"Well I've never seen you cook before, I wasn't even sure you knew where the cooker was," Santana explained teasingly.

"Ha ha ha, you're so funny even when you're ill," Quinn deadpanned, "I'm making soup, so if you want some I suggest you go sit on the sofa and be a good little patient."

Santana wiggled her eyebrows."Oooh, does that mean we can play doctors and patients because I mean that's just wanky!"

"No, you ass, but I'm glad to see you're feeling better. Now go and sit down and let me finish dinner."

"Yes Ma'am." Santana saluted at Quinn and made her way through to the living area. She threw her duvet-wrapped body onto the sofa and wriggled into a comfortable position. She grabbed the TV remote from the armrest and started flicking through the channels until she found something worth watching.

**QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS*QS**

Around half an hour later, and with her hair sticking up in random spikes all over her head, Quinn walked into the living room with a proud smile on her face and two bowls of soup, with bread, on a tray in her hands.

Placing the tray on the table, she handed one bowl to Santana and settled on the other end of the sofa with her own.

"Be careful, it's hot," she reminded her girlfriend.

"Thanks mum!" was the sarcastic retort she received. Quinn just rolled her eyes and starting eating her soup.

It didn't taste as bad as she thought it would, in fact it tasted pretty damn good for her first ever edible dish. She'd managed to burn pasta in the past and that's why no one ever let her cook again.

"I'm impressed Quinnie, it actually tastes pretty nice."

"No need to sound so surprised, I tried my hardest so I could make you feel better."

"Thanks boo," Santana said sincerely.

"No problem babe…so what we watching?"

"Errrm, D.E.B.S."

"You're ill and you have a fever so I'm not going to comment on your choice of film."

"Don't lie Quinn, you know you always get a lady boner when you see Meagan Good in a school girls uniform."

"Yeah well she's hot, and the only reason you watch this film so often is because you fancy Sara Foster"

"What can I say; I have a thing for smart, highly strung, hot blondes."

"And clearly I have a thing for girls who think they're badasses!," Quinn stated as she gathered up the empty bowls and took them into the kitchen to wash them up.

By the time she finished the dishes, put them away, and made her way back into the living room, Santana had fallen asleep again.

Making sure she was completely covered, Quinn tucked Santana's duvet around her shoulders and kissed her once on the forehead and once on the lips.  
Getting comfy on the sofa next to her girlfriend, Quinn turned towards the TV.

"Just because you're ill, doesn't mean I can't enjoy hot girls fighting bad guys in short skirts."

* * *

**A/N: Don't ask me why there was so much dialogue, I don't even know myself. Oh and if the last line sucks, I know! It took me 20 minutes to come up with it :/**

**A/N 2: I don't like the title so if you have a better title please let me know :)**

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :D**


End file.
